A disk drive comprises a disk which may contain defects from a manufacture of the disk or through wear and tear over time. Such defects may make portions of the disk unusable and are mapped in a defect log to prevent accidental storage of data in the defect.
To identify the defects, the defect log contains defect records. Each of the defect records contain record fields. In some situations such as during failure analysis or to determine whether to perform defect management, it may be beneficial to search for a specific defect record in the defect log, or many defect records which match certain search criteria. To search the defect records in the defect log, selected record fields in each of the defect records are searched to determine when the desired defect records have been found.
However, conventional searching of the defect log utilizes many iterations to complete the search. The large number of iterations can increase a time utilized to display the search results. Furthermore it can utilize a large number of resources to display the search results.